Paradise
by roryreturns
Summary: "When she was just a girl, she expected the world. But it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep." Juliette Madison grew up with Amy and Rory. She always dreamed of adventure, and when a certain Raggedy Doctor shows up at the Ponds' wedding, she finally gets her wish. 11/OC. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ Hey, hi, hello. I am the Cucumber, but you can call me the Cucumber. I am relatively new to the Doctor Who fandom, and haven't seen any of season seven yet, given I am American and don't have BBC at home, so I watch Doctor Who on Netflix, which doesn't have season seven yet. RUN ON SENTENCE ALERT. So, I know this is one of the only fandoms who can actually write, so I apologize for destroying it with an OC/11 romance. Feel free to throw as many tomatoes as you like. So, blahdiblah, on with the story.**

* * *

**Paradise**

* * *

Juliette Madison POV:

Oh my god. She didn't just do that. No, no, no! I grabbed Amy's arm, but she shook me away.

"No, Jules. I know what I'm doing." She looked up. "Sorry, but shut up, please! There's someone missing, someone important. Someone so, _so_ important." Rory and I met each other's eyes before each putting a hand on Amy's shoulders.

"Amy, what's wrong?" I knew. The Raggedy Doctor.

"Sorry. Sorry everyone. But when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend." I had always dreamed of running away with the Raggedy Doctor, instead of living here, in my personal, perfect, hellhole. Perfect girl, perfect grades, I was my parents' little blonde doll. "The Raggedy Doctor. _My _Raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary. He was real." I tugged at Amy's dress gently.

"_Amy!_" I hissed.

Amy shook me off. "I remember you," She yelled, seemingly at nothing. "I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home too. Raggedy Man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!" Amy slammed her fist against the table. The room began to shake gently. Amy was grinning like a madman.

"I found you." She smiled even wider. "I found you, in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story—the brand new, ancient, blue box. Oh, clever, very clever." Wind swirled, whipping my hair into a frenzy.

"Amy! What is it?!" Rory and I cried out at the same time.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue!" She yelled.

"It's the Doctor," Rory muttered. I turned to face him.

"The Doctor? As in, the Raggedy Doctor, with the magic blue box that's bigger on the inside?" An old-fashioned blue police telephone box materialized in the middle of the reception hall, and Amy crawled over the table, immediately rushing to the box. I leapt after her.

"Ames, this is the TARDIS! A real-life TARDIS!"

"How could we forget the Doctor? I was plastic." Rory muttered.

"Jules, I think it's about time you meet the Doctor." Amy turned and knocked on the door of the box. "Okay, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?" The door swung open and a tall man in a top hat and tuxedo hopped out.

"Yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that." My mouth dropped to the floor as I saw the Doctor. _The Raggedy Doctor_.

* * *

**Yes, I know, it's short and it sucks in general, but I promise it'll get better! Review! This was kinda just to introduce Juliette's character. SO I'M SORRY BUT BE NICE AND REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY. MEXICAN. TWILIGHT! You guys are awesome! *Dances around to Gangnam Style like an idiot.* Believe it or not, I actually have an IQ of 140. That's borderline genius.**

**Doctor: Liar.**

**Me: MEANIE! MEANIE!**

**Doctor: If you're so smart, then why did you forget the disclaimer in the first chapter?**

**Me: Oh, err...HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU FOLKS, BUT I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO. SORRY.**

* * *

**Paradise**

* * *

The Doctor POV:

I leaned against the door-frame and smiled as I watched Amy and Rory dance. I love it when things work. As I watched them dance, Amy met my eyes and nodded to the side. I turned and looked to where she had nodded. A small blonde woman in a royal blue dress that fell to just above her knees stood leaning against a wall. By the looks of her, I knew exactly who she was. I strode over to her.

"Ah, Juliette Madison, Jules, the Crown Jules, nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor, but you can call me the Doctor. Amy and Rory have told me so much about you." I extended my hand and she took it. "So, you want to become a writer?" I led her onto the dance floor.

"Oh, I can't dance." She replied shyly.

"Never too late to learn!" I took her hands and put them around my neck. "See, it's easy." I rested my hands on her waist gently. "So, you want to become a writer?"

"Umm, yeah." She blushed a little.

"What's wrong, Juliette?"

"Oh, it's just…you're here. You're the Raggedy Doctor, and you're real. Amy and I used to make picture books about you. I would write the stories and Amy would draw the pictures." I spun her around before replying.

"Tell you what, Juliette. How would you like to join me and the Ponds?" She cocked her head to the side slightly. "I mean, would you like to run away with us? On the TARDIS?" She looked up at me. Her eyes are beautiful. Very big, and a grayish-blue color. Beautiful.

"R-really?" I nodded and tapped her nose with my index finger.

"But first, you have to help me with something." Juliette looked at me quizzically. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I need you to help me plan Amy and Rory's honeymoon. I'm taking them to Paris!" Juliette's long golden hair tickled my face as she nodded. For a human, she was very pretty. I grabbed her hand and snuck away, so as not to be noticed.

"Come on." I led her to where the TARDIS had materialized. "Welcome to your new home!" Juliette spun around before laughing and hugging me. I responded, slowly, dumbly. Like an ox. Juliette has a nice laugh, a musical laugh. I wrapped my arms around her carefully. Her hair smelled like chocolate. She pulled away and began spinning around the control room.

"Is there really a swimming pool in the library?" I grinned.

"Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

**Aww, well isn't that cute? Little seeds of romance blossoming between Juliette and the Doctor. Please review, OR YOU'LL DIE! Anyone get the Julian Smith reference? Anyone? No? Okay. But review! OR I'LL KILL JULIETTE.**


End file.
